Running From a Problem
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: "My place?" The swaying body asked, breathlessly. He should say no. He knows what will happen. It always happens. "Yeah." Oneshot. AU. YAOI. RyouXBakura


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing, I tell you. NOTHING!**

The pounding music vibrated his body.

The alcohol transformed his mind into a hodgepodge of nonsense.

But, the swaying body in front of him had taken over him, both body and mind.

The tight pants left almost nothing to the imagination yet everything to be desired. The shirt was much less clingy and only half buttoned. Drink in one hand, his arm in the other. Mouth on mouth. The interactions became more heated, more desperate.

"My place?" The swaying body asked, breathlessly.

He should say no. He knows what will happen. It always happens. He really should say no. He'll be at someone else's house, no clean clothes, no ride back, and a huge hangover. Not to mention the regret. He knows this. He shouldn't.

"Yeah."

But he does. Like he does every time.

**~ . ~**

Bakura groaned. His head was splitting in two and the familiar pillows were not helping, despite their probably best efforts. After moving around a bit, he concluded that he was naked. Never a good sign for someone who always sleeps in something. Another sharp stab in his head pushed any thought he had before off a cliff. He turned himself over, in hopes of finding a more comfortable position, and groaned once more. You see, he wasn't alone in bed, and Bakura could infer that his bed partner was not wearing any clothes either.

A young male named Ryou slept peacefully next to him, lying on his stomach and hugging his pillow. He was facing away from Bakura and towards the wall right next to the bed. His breathing was even and steady. Bakura swore, knowing he'd need to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up Ryou.

He threw the covers off, the headache no longer an issue. Jumping out of bed, he snatched up his underwear, and, after putting them on, searched his pants. After confirming all of his items were there, he grabbed the rest of his clothes and quickly left the room, then the apartment all together. He didn't slow down until he had reached the ground level of the complex. Now that he was out of immediate danger, he pulled his shirt on and his shoes. Bakura pulled out his phone, but quickly put it back as he spotted his two best friends, Malik and Marik and their car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bakura asked. Malik spoke.

"Picking your sorry ass up. Get in the car." Bakura obeyed silently, the headache become his main issue again.

"We saw you leave the club with him and knew you'd need a ride in the morning. You'd better be fucking grateful." Bakura nodded, but his headache seemed to block out half the words. Marik climbed in the drivers seat, but it was only after they had left the neighborhood that Bakura noticed Malik hadn't climbed in as well.

"Where's Malik?"

"Talking with Ryou." Pause.

"Why?" Marik gave an exasperated sigh.

"You very well know why. This is the fifth time in two months that you've managed to follow Ryou home! You always end up in the same state too. Hungover, clothes from last night, no ride because Malik and I brought you to the club or whatever. He's you ex for fucks sake! Get over him!"

"First of all," Bakura started in a soft voice. "He's the one that needs to get over me. I broke up with him; he keeps coming back. Second of all, if you don't want me going home with him, don't bring me there in the first place."

"I can't just not bring you!" Marik protested. "You're the only one who's willing to do those hard core drinking games with me!"

"Well, then I lay full blame at your feet."

"Look, Malik's talking to Ryou in hopes that he'll back off. Okay? That way, we can go to the club, party, drink, and not have to worry about you waking up at your ex's again."

"Whatever..." Bakura massaged his temples, thinking about some pain killers and nice hot cup of tea.

**~ . ~**

Two days later, Malik came over to talk. He sat Bakura down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Do you still like Ryou?" Bakura faltered and gaped. Clearly not what he had been expecting.

"Uh... What?"

"Do you still like Ryou?"

"I hardly think that matters. Is this what you came over here for?" Malik persisted.

"Do you still like Ryou?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Why not?!"

"Because we're broken up! We're not seeing each other anymore!"

"You certainly have sex like you are." Bakura glared, and Malik glared right back. "Do you still like Ryou? Don't think about what he did, just answer my question."

"Don't think about it? How can I think of Ryou and NOT think about it?!"

"Just look past it-"

"I can't just look past it! That's like saying, 'Hey! This vampire has mercilessly and guiltlessly murdered hundreds of people, but let's look past that!'"

"You're over exaggerating-"

"Over exaggerating?! How would you feel if Marik decided to have a one night stand with some stranger at a club?! When you had originally taken him out to that club in the first place!" Bakura placed his head in his hands, trying to calm down a bit.

"Bakura-"

"Don't. Just don't." Malik said nothing. "That's all I can think about... all I see when I look at him... is that bastard..."

Sighing, Malik gave up and left. Bakura grabbed his keys, deciding he needed a drink. Ryou wasn't going to be there after all. He wouldn't go on a Monday, right?

Wrong.

Just as Bakura bought his second drink, he found Ryou at one of the booths, knees drawn up to his chest and a number of empty glasses on the table. He wanted to say Ryou didn't see him, however, it was obvious Ryou was staring straight at him. After a couple moments, Ryou looked away, and Bakura moved to a table far from him.

'_Oh, come on,_' he thought to himself. '_Why does he have to be here? I really don't want to end up at his house again_.'

But after 20 minutes, Ryou still had not moved from his table. In fact, he'd barely even glanced at Bakura. He was curious about why he hadn't, but didn't want to risk it. Then, another 20 minutes passed and, after a couple more drinks, his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked as he approached the table. Ryou didn't meet his gaze.

"Go 'way..." he mumbled.

"Why? Not going to try and get me in bed with you like you do every time you see me here?" Bakura's voice held a bit of venom as well as disgust.

"Go away." Ryou said in a much clearer and forceful voice.

"Or are you looking for other people that will-" Ryou faced him with glaring eyes.

"I said GO AWAY!" The ferocity of his abrupt snap made Bakura visibly jump, his eyes wide with shock. "Do you not understand the meaning of the phrase? Do you really find it necessary to come over here and interrogate me when I haven't even done anything? One would think you'd be fucking delighted I'm not doing anything!" Slapping a couple of bills on the table, Ryou stood up. "Now leave me alone. After all, that's what you really want, isn't it?" He left.

Bakura watched him leave as he digested what had just happened. He had honestly not expected that. From the amount of drinks he'd had, it was obvious he was drunk, but it was a... different kind of drunk. It wasn't one Bakura was use to. Bakura was use to the seductive drunk Ryou usually was. The kind that usually got Bakura in bed with him. Actually, after some thought, Bakura realized he'd seen that kind of drunk before. It was the first time Ryou had ever gotten drunk.

"Fighting with your boyfriend?" She was either a bar tender or a waitress, but Bakura didn't really care to know which one.

"He's not my boyfriend." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, okay. I see you two in here a lot and I just thought..." She paused. "Friends with benefits?"

"Hardly."

"Two strangers who just like to fuck?" Bakura was starting to get annoyed.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time, just about to get off actually." He sighed, really annoyed now.

"And by 'long story' I mean 'I don't actually want to tell you.'" She pouted, clearly disappointed by the lack of a juicy story. Bakura was happy to disappoint her.

"Wow, he spent quite a bit today." She was talking to herself, but she definitely wanted Bakura to hear, that much was obvious. He sighed and decided to humor her.

"He usually spends that much, doesn't he?" She sent him a quizzical glance.

"No, actually. He usually just gets water." What? Water? "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen him drunk until tonight." Bakura needed answers.

It wasn't too surprising to him that Ryou was fumbling with his keys when he found him.

"Hey!" Ryou stopped momentarily to glare suspiciously at Bakura.

"What do you want?" Ryou was fumbling even more with his keys.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He fumbled even more.

"None of your business." His eyes were focus on his keys as he quickly tried to unlock his car.

"Ryou?" He dropped his keys.

"... How do you know my name...?" Bakrua could tell Ryou was scared, though he tried to sound tough.

"Uh... I dated you for 8 months. I think it's pretty natural for me to know your name by now." Ryou's face was contorted with confusion.

"What?" A couple moments later, comprehension dawned. "Oh... Bakura..."

"Who else?" Ryou knelt on the ground, searching for his keys.

"So what do you want?" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want answers." There was a long moment of silence before Ryou sighed in a disgruntled sort of fashion.

"You know, if you want answers, it's often best to ask a question first."

"Why do you always get water? Huh?" Ryou was still. "Why do you always act drunk when you're not?" It was silent for what seemed like a very long time. When he finally spoke, it was very soft.

"Do you know what happened that night?" He was still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, you cheated on me. But that's not the answer to my question."

"Do you know why?" His voice was quivering.

"I don't care. You still haven't answered my question."

"I got drunk." It sounded like he was trying to choke back tears. "And some guy started hitting on me."

"So, what? You decided 'Hey! Let's have sex with this guy!'?"

"I thought he was you... I couldn't tell... and thought he was you..." Now he was crying. "You found out... You broke up with me... It hurt so much..." Bakura wanted to yell at him, say there was no excuse for cheating, say that finding out your boyfriend had cheated on you hurt so much more than a simple break up. But, he couldn't. Not with Ryou crying like that. "And it hurts... every time I wake up and know you won't be there... cuz you always leave... before I can see you... and I cry every time..."

'It's your own fault!' Bakura wanted to scream. But now Ryou was crying even harder.

"Malik talked to me... the last time you came over... Said I shouldn't do this... That I hurt us both when I did... That I needed to let you go... Move on... But I still love you... so much... And when you come home with me... I can pretend... that you still love me too..." Ryou straightened a bit, calming himself down ever so slightly, all to say his next words with some conviction. "You want to know why I don't drink? Why I only get water? So I can remember that! So I can remember those moments!" And Ryou broke.

He began to cry. But not the 'sniff a couple times with a few tears' kind of cry. More along the lines of 'the classic mascara running down the cheeks, snot running out of the nose, loud blubbering and wailing, full on mental break down' kind of cry. And all Bakura could think, was how absolutely pathetic Ryou looked. It almost made Bakura want to cry himself. And, honestly, there was so much Bakura wanted to, could've, and would've said had Ryou not looked like he did.

Let's paint a picture: Ryou is sitting on the ground, in a parking lot next to... actually, that wasn't even his own car. So he's on the ground, next to what he believes is his car when it's not, in the middle of the night, drunk, and having a mental break down that he probably won't even remember in the morning, and if he does, will feel extremely embarrassed about. His keys were dropped and still have not been found. His eyes are puffy, face red, clothes wet from the tears and snot, body slouched, and heart broken. Honestly, if Bakura said anything remotely hurtful to Ryou at this point, it would only feel like kicking a three legged puppy.

Sighing, Bakura realized that Ryou was in no state to drive. Meaning, he'd either have to find someone who'd be able to drive him, such as a taxi or club employee, or drive him home himself. And since Bakura really didn't trust anyone else to take care of him in this state, that meant he was going to have to drive him home. He pulled out his phone.

"What the hell man?! I am just about to get laid! What are you calling me for?!"

"Marik, you still have a spare key to my car, right?"

"Are you serious? That's why you called me?"

"Look, do you or do you not?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Great, then at some point tonight, I need you and Malik to pick up my car from the club."

Silence.

"Marik?"

"What are you doing...?"

"I'll give you details tomorrow! Great! Thanks! Bye!"

"Wait! Bakura, I don't-" BEEP. Bakura hung up. He knew Marik would do it, simply because he knew that Malik wouldn't let him skip out like he probably would. And Malik had been listening to that whole conversation. What with the whole 'I'm about to get laid' thing. Now, Bakura just had to deal with Ryou.

**~ . ~**

Bakura was so thankful that Ryou had gone shopping recently. There was plenty of eggs, bread, and even a pack of bacon. There was also pancake mix, but pancakes always took too long in Bakura's opinion. Although, there was only water or milk to drink, since Ryou loved milk and hated coffee. Bakura had also got out some painkillers for the major hangover Ryou would have.

He thought back to last night. After finally locating Ryou's keys and car, Bakura insisted on driving. Ryou did not insist. But, there wasn't much he could do about it seeing as he'd fallen asleep in the passenger's seat before Bakura had even made it to the first light. Now he was just waiting for Ryou to wake up. Strange. Bakura had an instinct to run away before Ryou woke up that he needed to suppress. It was so weird for him to stay this long ever since they'd broken up. In fact, Bakura had never stayed until Ryou had woken up. So it would be interesting to see what would happen.

The sound of footsteps alerted Bakura, letting him know Ryou was awake. Bakura turned around and found Ryou standing behind him, still in the same clothes as last night and wide eyed with an open mouth.

"Mornin,'" Bakura said, a slight smile on his face. "I've got breakfast almost ready and some painkillers out to help with your hangover." Ryou gaped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Bakura shrugged.

"You got wasted. Couldn't let you drive home like that."

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked again, a bit more forcefully.

"Making breakfast and giving you painkillers." Ryou shook his head.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." It took Bakura a while, despite his most recent thoughts, to figure out exactly what Ryou was trying to say.

What are you _still_ doing here?

Bakura turned around fully, leaning on the counter and taking Ryou's form fully. There he was, the bastard that had bedded his ex-boyfriend, standing just behind and to the right of Ryou. Only, this time, he seemed, less bothersome, less important, less there. He was much fainter, more transparent than before. Bakura smiled.

"I figured it wasn't doing either of us any good for me keep running away."

**~ . ~**

**I know I haven't updated anything yet... Even though I should have. Truth is, I am SO stressed... Even the stress is stressing me! What with college and class and my computer still not being fixed properly... I have less classes than I have ever had in one semester, yet I feel busier than ever! I've also been really sick recently! I've been sick with a fever twice in two weeks! THAT'S UNNATURAL FOR ME! I usually only get sick to the point where I feel like crap yet I'm still well enough to go to school. So if I felt too bad to go to school, I REALLY had to play it up.**

**Hopefully, though, this oneshot will have sparked something inside me and I shall have new chapters for Fourteen and NAR up soon... ish...**

**We can only hope...**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


End file.
